Remote or “cloud” computing typically utilizes a collection of remote servers in datacenters to provide computing, data storage, electronic communications, or other cloud services. The remote servers can be interconnected by computer networks to form one or more computing clusters. During operation, multiple remote servers or computing clusters can cooperate to provide a distributed computing environment that facilitates execution of user applications to provide cloud services.